Getting Away
by LightDreamer
Summary: [SasuSaku]Hey Pplz! This is my second SasuSaku story. This takes place when our young couple are 17 years of age. Sakura catches Sasuke and Ino on a "date" and starts making out with Shikamaru, blah blah blah Sasuke super jealous. Does Sakura really wanna


My new story! Hopes u guys likes it. Do not worry I have not abandoned my old story it's just that this popped into my head and I was like OMG I HAVE TO WRITE THIS DOWN! The couplings are of course SasuSaku!!! And maybe a wittle bit of ShikaIno!

* * *

Chapter One- Drunken Party! 

Sakura made her way into the restaurant with a lazy Shika following her. It may have looked like a date to the ones around her but it was just time between friends. Everyone else had ditched them at the last moment. Shikamaru said that Ino couldn't join them because she had "Plans" and Sasuke couldn't join them because...well just because, Sakura didn't really pay any attention to it he never really came anyways. So it was just the two.

A waitress led them to the table which was ironically close the bar and took their orders. Sakura had a pleasant smile on her face, as she glanced around the restaurant taking in her surroundings. That was until her eyes rested upon Ino and Sasuke chatting about at a 2 seater table by themselves. She could have hurled herself our the window but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Sakura's very pleasant mode turned into a hell hole in a second, she felt the tears well up in her eyes very suddenly. Shika looked up at her very stricken face and followed her gaze until his eyes too rested upon the two sitting away from them. Shika didn't seem to take it very well either. They must have looked like the oddest people there staring at these two from a distance. Someone might have taken them for spies and kicked them out. Sakura knew this she was bright, so she tore her eyes away and tried to concentrate on Shikamaru but noticed that he was in the same predicament.

"Hey...you wanna go get a drink or something?" Sakura inquired very softly just loud enough so that Shikamaru could hear. She didn't want Sasuke knowing she was here, he might take it that she was spying on him or something.

"Sure." Shikamaru replied just as quietly finally turning is eyes towards Sakura. They picked up their things and sat at the bar table instead, with their backs turned the couple farther from them. They ordered two large long island sake's and swallowed them in long gulps.

A lot of drinks later

Sakura was a drunken pig and she knew it, but she felt a lot of weight come off her. She turned to Shikamaru who was a lot more level headed that she was and saw that he still had that saddened look in his eyes. Sakura felt suddenly guilty that he had to share this pain with her. She had too do something., anything. She thought suddenly.

"Shika..." Sakura tried to make sound seductive but came out in a slurred mess instead. Sakura leaned in real close to him and let her hot breath tickle his ear.

Shikamaru turned his head towards her and she planted herips on his quite contently. She obviously felt like she was doing a good deed or something. He was obviously surprised but his drunken state took over and he returned the kiss twice as harshly. Sakura giggled like she got an A on a quiz or something and opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Not too soon after they were having a heated make out session. This obviously attracted some attention.

Sasuke heard a burst of laughter down at the back of the restaurant his eyes almost bulged out hadn't he been the cool Sasuke we all know and love. Down at the back of the restaurant Shikamaru was giving Sakura a hickey and she was giggling like a school girl. Sasuke's hands clencehd on the table top.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked him. She could have sworn his face was going read. His hands were so clenched and he was intently concentrated on the scene behind her. She shifted in her seat slightly so she could see what was so interesting behind her. She saw the engrossed scene between Sakura and Shikamaru and she froze and her face went pale. She turned back around to face Sasuke but was he was already getting up to walk towards them hands balled at his side. Ino followed closely behind him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sasuke hollered when he was close enough. Shikamaru lazily lifted his lips off Sakura's neck to reveal a big red hickey on the side of her throat. His eyes were hazed and he was definitely out of it. Sakura looked up at Sasuke angry face and her mind was telling her that she was so in for it. Her mind was screaming "OMG IT'S SASUKE WAT DO I DO!?!? WAT DO I DO?!?!" But her mouth played tricks on her.

"Hey it's whats his face." Sakura spluttered. Sasuke glanced at her then back at Shikamaru even more furious than he was a few seconds ago. 'She's obviously drunk thanks to this idiot' Sasuke told himself calmly, but not until another part of him piped in. 'Drunk enough to forget who the love of her life is?'

"What are you doing playing with my rejects?" Sasuke spat angrily at poor drunk Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't really look like he was paying attention with that still glazed look in his eyes. But Sakura heard loud and clear and her one good brain cell screamed furiously.

"YOUR REJECT?!?! Excuse but if I remember correctly I was never YOURS to begin with! You were too consumed with your whole. OMG I MUST KILL MY BROTHER! I chased you for...for...I can't remember how long but for like most of my fucking life Sasuke! And here I find you all lovey dovy with my EX-best friend, so here it goes Sasuke! FUCK YOU! I. GIVE. UP! I'm moving on Sasuke with anyone but you! Good bye Shikamaru I had a GREAT time." She turned on her heel towards her door. Sasuke was shocked as hell could only watch her hobble out. Shikamaru muttered troublesome before collapsing on the floor.

"Shika!" Ino cried breaking the silence as she hovered over Shikamaru trying to fan his face.

Sasuke followed out the door a few seconds later.

* * *

"Reject my ass," Sakura mumbled as she stumbled towards home. It was strangely eerie on her way home. It was a darkened street with no one around, she felt suddenly scared and "tried" to quicken her pace.

She felt a hand grab her arm hoarsely. "YAH!!!" Sakura screamed swinging her purse at her captor. She was drunk there was no ninja spirit in her today. She didn't actually hit him but was successful in making him let her go. She spun a little and landed on her butt. Her head was spinning and she couldn't get up or see very clearly. All she could see where 2 glowing red eyes. 'Ugh I'm not in the mood for this right now...' She mumbled to herself. Her stalker edged closer to her once again. She freaked. "Get back! I Know KUNG FU!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He stopped for a second then smirked. 'Wait a minute I know the smirk, I could tell that smirk from a mile away...' she thought slowly but her mind wasn't functioning properly and she couldn't process it, Again he was on the move. "I WARNED YOU!!! HEYAH!!!" She flailed her arms and legs every which way hoping to scare him off. In a flash he was gone. 'What the...where'd he go? Maybe I did actually scare him off!" She thought happily as she stopped the flailing of her limbs, that was until too hands grasped her own behind her back. She panicked and tried to pull herself free. "LEMME GO LEMME GO!!!" She hollered. She tried hard to kick herself free but that didn't seem to work. She only had one option left. She turned to the scary red eyes and lodged up a loogy in her throat and spit! Hit him straight in the eye.

"BULLZEYE FOR THE BIG GIRL!" She screamed as he finally released her arms to wipe of the spit. She gathered herself up quickly and ran as fast as she could in her drunken state, but unfortunately for her that wasn't very fast. Her chaser growled and caught up with her quickly hitting her square under her neck knocking her out. She fought to stay awake but her battle was useless she was falling fast...

Swoop! Strong arms picked her up before she could hit the ground, and carried her bridal style. Sakura's eyes slowly blinked closed and the last the she saw was spiky jet black hair. She smiled jokingly.

"Cock'a doodle doo!" she murmured before her eyes fell shut.

* * *

Sakura's eyes blinked open, "UGH!!!" she cried grabbing her head from the immense hang over she had. "I'm gonna be sick..."

Sakura ran to the bathroom hurling in the toilet. 'Gross...' she said disgusted. She looked in the mirror. 'I look like a mess! Damn it...' It wasn't until then that she noticed her surroundings. This wasn't her house... Sakura freaked out 'OMG OMG OMG WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?"

She ran out of the bathroom screaming. She held her head as to stop some of the shaking and the ringing in her head. She shut her eyes shut, her head hurt so bad but she had to get out of here. It wasn't until she ran straight into someone and landed on her ass that she stopped. "UGH...." She moaned her head spinning. She squinted her eyes and peered at the idiot who stood in her way.

Her eyes shot open. "Sasuke-kun?" she murmured. 'I'm in SASUKE'S house??? How the hell did this happen?" She pondered to herself. Then the events of last night flowed into her head. 'Oh crap. He probably wants to AVENGE his honor from what I said last night.' Sakura sighed. 'But what am I doing here anyways...' Sakura's eyes widened. 'I didn't...HE DIDN'T!!!'

"Sasuke we didn't-"

"No" Sasuke said, going to the kitchen. Sakura stood up and followed him. He handed her an asprin.

"Er...thanks..." She popped it in her mouth and swallowed dry.

* * *

Alrighty! I finished the first chapter of this story! I hoped you liked it! I did my best to make it humorous but I'm not sure all of you share the same humor as me ; Anyways Please review and tell me what you think or thought of this and if I should continue it or not. For those of you who have read my Forgotten Story and this story please tell me whether you want me to write the next chapter for this story or that story next. Oh yah and hey anyone wanna tell me wat this C2 thing is...if it's some sorta community I'd love to join one...or make one up...or something...someone please help me ' 

-LightDreamer


End file.
